


midnight roaming

by stickynote_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Inspired, Log Horizon AU, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Quan Zhi Gao Shou | The Kings Avatar, Role-Playing Game, Tsuna is Oblivious, bu t kindaaa?, or well not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: Sawada Tsuna, an Unspecialised "I JUST WANTED TO BE AN NPC" Class, was kind of resigned to a pretty nice, boring, below-average life. Looking back on it now, he'd probably have actually prefered if that had actually happened.(Well, maybe.)





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna wakes up.

He stretches and gets out of the bed with a groan but mom was the one to make the Wake-Wake Clock for his birthday and well.

(not to mention, he slept early for once)

He sighs and it takes only a moment for transform to change his sleepwear into Namimori Uniform as he brushes his teeth. Squinting his eyes, he slaps on HaruKyo’s S-Special Moisturizer to his face and the glow of green blindsides his typical hyper senstivity in the morning. His skin tingles from the small amounts of Heal laced in the cream but Mom had said he should take care of his appearance and well.

“Shit,” he says, when he notices at the empty status bar on the jar. “Mom! Do you have anymore Beauty Alchemist Duo’s SSM?”

She doesn't reply and only a screen pops up in front of him when he grabs his school bag.

**Mom’s Quest!**

_Get_ _2 jars_ _of_ _S-Special Moisturizers_ _!! <3 Money of ¥20, 000 has been sent to your Book Bag inventory. Thanks sweetie! _

**Reward:**

  1. ¥20, 000



**Accept || Decline**

She’s probably video calling dad then.

Tsuna manages to tap **Accept** before he trips down the stairs.

The Sanctuary Ward mom placed in the house erases the bruises as they form. It was an added feature to when his dad had made Sawada Household into a giant circle of continuous passive Regen and Invincibility.

Breakfast is still warm in the downstairs kitchen and he stores his Lunch Box into his inventory before he tucks in. It's delcious of course, mom never uses any of those popular fast food crafting cheats that always tastes the slightest bit stale or overly fat and has always adhered to her Cook professionalism even as a retired one. He eats as much as he can before the Reminder he sets 25 minutes School beginning dings.

“See you mom!”

_Have fun at school!_

-10-

Namimori School isn't any better than any other village’s public system but it isn't any worse. His dad had sent him a PM once, asking if he'd like to go to a private school named Von-something but Tsuna had declined. He hadn't _actually_ replied back but, yeah, same thing.

He was fine with his less than average-ness at his perfectly average school. There really wasn't any need for more.

Being the Dame-Dame Stats kid hasn't bothered him since he was thirteen. No one really cares once you enter Job-Choosing age.

And it wasn't like he was going Pro-Questing or aiming for anything beyond being a Not of Prominent Concern (NPC). He was okay being... well.

Not that many people were the same as him, of course. Not even in his perfectly average school.

So only a few people were in all the Core Courses to Being NPC classes he steps into. Everyone else were in the other Lifestyles.

Lessons begins and while Tsuna does make sure to press record on his school notes, he spends the whole day mostly dazing off and the Headphones in. The teacher, unlike his younger years, doesn't really care for a low Grade NPC like him anyways and lets him do whatever. He doesn't even play music on the Headphones as strange as that may seem. They're really just an extra muffler to the scritch scratch and just _noise_ of the room.

(NPC classes were the quietest)

Hyper Intuition had been a Passive that he's kept secret most of his life. Not after, hmm. Well no one beyond Healers know of it, at least. Mom knows and had the kitchen, laundry and her room soundproofed. Dad doesn't but he's never home so Tsuna does not know about his NoNPC actions at all. Nope.

Anyways, the Headphones had been Haru’s idea but Kyoko’s design. It had been both of their’s final gift before their early graduation. It's made the last twelve months of school more bearable.

(he misses them)

It's fine though. Life has maintained its Peaceful status. The popularity of Questing and Namimori’s unique Disciplinary Guild spearheaded by Guild Master TOO OP TO KNOW-class Hibari made sure any wondering fiends were dealt with easily. And recent advancement in Alchemy for commercial uses even gave civilian life bonuses outside of combat.

**NEW RECORD ON DRIGON TOWER BOSS RUN: 10 minutes, 37 seconds**

**HIBARI KYOUYA, TETSUYA KUSAKABE**

“Holy shiiiitt.”

Tsuna notices the teacher sighing at the giant announcement before the whole class erupts into uproar.

He feels kinda bad for the teachers of Namimori School especially when Hibari Kyouya breaks record after record every month. But one Hibari and a _single_ buffing Inquisitor just cleared the highest zone in the area? No Healer, no Tank classes, nothing but a party buffer and probably SS Hibari Grade Weapons. Nevermind any of those Top Tier Guilds or those wondering Pros, Hibari freaking Kyouya epitomises the _peak_ of humanity.

On a seperate screen he usually keeps closed but has opened up just for this, the storm has already reached the World and Community chat system. It's too fast for Tsuna's untrained eye to read but there is a _lot_ of capslock.

Class time is ignored and everyone swarms the Namimori Times Forum to scream professionally. Tsuna logs in if only to see whatever shitstorm that's inevitably about to follow.

Maybe Mochida Kensuke will get his ass kicked again somehow?

(most likely)

Well, at the very least this is interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are formatting problems and then there are formatting problems where it is damaging the bloody _integral_ story telling method ugh. Notes at the bottom for better version. I'm so sorry.  
>  Also the link in the text is not a real link :)

Disciplinary Committee Vice-Leader Tetsuya (DC_ViceTetsu) wrote:  
@02:21 pm  
Tags: + hibari kyouya + drigon tower + dungeon clear + record break

 

**Hibari & Tetsu Drigon Tower Dungeon Clear **

 

Recent Record Break on Drigon Tower by Guild Leader Hibari Kyouya and myself. Guild members and outsiders are free to talk here.

 

Video Recording of the run:

[ https://vww.runningtheworld.com/watch?v=hikYoTEtBAI ](https://vww.runningtheworld.com/watch?v=hikYoTEtBAI)

 

Note:

  1. Please keep things civil and,
  2. Comments will be heavily monitored by the DC Guild



 

 **< <** \- [1 of 60] - **> >**

...

anonymous:

First comment!

 

IchiBari:

As expected of the leader!! : DDDD

 

Kendosuke:

how is anyone supposed to beat him

 

 

> **>** HowtoLackey101:
> 
> lolololu dont
> 
> **> >**VillageFool:
> 
> Hear, hear!!
> 
> **>** anonymous:
> 
> b-b-beat hibari??? what is this concept
> 
> **>** _[8 more replies]_
> 
> **>** anonymous:
> 
> lololol wanna pvp pvp pvp???
> 
> **> >**BasicN:
> 
> lmao lvl 20 Sword Master vs OP Hibari?
> 
> **> >>**anonymous:
> 
> HAHAH TRUE
> 
> **> >**anonymous:
> 
> my life on Hibari
> 
> **> >>**anonymous:
> 
> SAME
> 
> **> >** _[3 more replies]_
> 
> **>** anonymous:
> 
> rip anyone who pvp

 

MoriYata:

HAHHAA ILL SHOW THIS TO THE NEXT PERSON WHO SHIT TALKS NAMIMORI

 

 

> **>** KoKoKoKo:
> 
> LMAO PEOPLE DARE INSULT HIBARI KYOUYA’S TERRITORY?!!!
> 
> **> >**anonymous:
> 
> _This comment has been deleted_
> 
> **> >>**OsaOsu:
> 
> and who are you to talk about our village like that :-\:-\

 

Tentu:

Is anyone gonna talk about how OP our Vice Leader though?? :oooo Keeping up with Leader Hibari is not easy!! Just look at his avg speed stats! You have to have insane casting times to pull of buffing in time and so constantly

 

 

> **>** JiaMen:
> 
> Here here to our Vice-Leader!!
> 
> **>** anonymous:
> 
> Same I know right?! Kasukabe-san is so freaking cool!!
> 
> **>** anonymous:
> 
> lmao hes got some ways to go before he can be considered OP
> 
> **> >**anonymous:
> 
> Shut your face.
> 
> **> >**BFKAKJFJ:
> 
> As if you could do any better.
> 
> **> >>**anonymous:
> 
> maybe i can
> 
> **> >>>**BFKAKJFJ:
> 
> Like I can believe that.
> 
> **> >>>>**[5 _more replies]_
> 
> **> >**ZenziLiuu:
> 
> HAHAH AS IF DUDE
> 
> **> >** _[3 more replies]_

-10-

Tsuna doesn't have a death wish. He knows better than to comment. With this strategy in mind, he only lazily scrolls through the forum chat, not typing anything like a Creep. He's discovered in recent years that he was able to read pretty quickly as long as it wasn't logistics and jargon. Dame-Dame years would have been much easier if his textbooks hadn't been block paragraphs and boring monitors.

He watches the Run Video on repeat on a second monitor (he has the stupidly expensive MAX 4 units for his entertainment system. It was a belated birthday gift from his father he had no choice but to accept infront his mom). It was as blisteringly amazing and awe inspiring to see as he had expected, Hibari’s destructive powers fully realised even through a monitor. He would have to watch it in full 360° VR CAPTURE when he gets home.

He dims opacity of the screen and, through it, can see that his classmates were doing much the same as him, crowding against their neighbours desk to watch on each others monitors and typing on their keypad. Messages firing onto the continual explosion of war that was the Namimori forum or tackling the Community and World Chat which was now slowly shifting away from Hibari but still mostly indescribable to Tsuna.

The school bell rings and the teacher sighs as they transform the door to be passable.

Some people are a bit slow to move, and Tsuna takes the chance to quickly slip out before the rush of twenty students trying to charge through the entry.

He stretches once he gets out into the sun and-

He leaps to the side immediately.

Because- Because _everyone_ in Namimori Village knows that noise, the cold distinct whistle of a metal object thrown insanely fast from in front of him.

He looks up and Hibari Kyouya, himself, stares at him with the freezing disposition of a Noble.

“Herbivore,” the Guild Leader says.

“Hi-Hibari-sen-senpai,” he says and spares a quick glance back at who had taken the hit.

Because everyone _also_ knows what a tonfa exploding into someone’s body sounded.

Tsuna feels the slightest bit amused even under the horrific knowledge that that RED HP individual could have easily become _him_ if not for his overtrained dexterity (ah Dame-Dame years, whatever could he have been without them). But well,

Mochida Kensuke.

Body laid on the ground and a warning sign of **RED HP. RED HP.**  had, no doubt, already alerted the Healers that they needed to send someone out to get the Kendo Club Captain. Unless he was a moron and had illegally disabled his SOS.

(Tsuna can never understand the recent macho trends of wannabe Questers. In recent years, this particular one has even forced Pro-Questers to speak out and make public talks on _not being a stupid idiot_ and turning off the _free_ emergency alert that could literally _save their lives._ Healers had even continuously campaigned with the message that ‘We're happy to Heal!’ seeing as practice was the only way they could ever reach even close to MAX on their life-saving skills, no matter how many skill points and books they consume to boost it. The trend continues to the day and Tsuna’s personal Medic complains about the stupidity about a thousand times extra each year it continue.)

He and Hibari, who hadn't moved and was looking more ticked by each growing minute, watchs as the warning signs only continues to flash.

“Oh my god,” Tsuna says, finally, after about two minutes and every opportunity for the heavily overstaffed Hibari Hospital to dispatch a Healer to use the 5 second Teleport.

He looks behind him at Hibari who raises a perfectly arched eyebrow and sighs. He switches the entertainment monitors to his skill tree to see if his First Aid Class skillset was still active. It was. He taps on it and waits for the transform to change him into a Brigade Outfit.

He concentrates very, very hard and tries to find the muted Sun Flames under his soul.

He visualises it flickering brightly as he finally feels it and pushes to the edges of his fingertips.

“Heal,” he says and his hand glows.

The RED HP turns to ORANGE HP and finally the warning disappears entirely.

Tsuna probably didn't Heal even more than half his senior’s Health but Sun Flames drains the most out of all of the Flames. It was a miracle how Sasagawa Ryohei hadn't been immediately snatched up by the Healers community when he released that shockwave of Sun Flames in his boxing match.

He quickly changes back to Namimori Uniform and turns back to Hibari who glances back and forth between him and Mochida, at the display of Sun Flames. Tsuna knows, knows immediately, that the Guild Leader had somehow seen his PLAYER File and only Sky Flames (which was bad enough as a fame detector if his PLAYER File hadn't instantly become highly CLASSIFIED by his Nono after the Flame bursts) being listed in there.

“Hoh.”

Tsuna shivers.

Thankfully, Hibird appears and cuts in before any more interaction could occur. The familiar chirps, 'Hibari, Hibari!’, and then hops around to look at Tsuna.

'Dame! Dame!’

Tsuna smiles, just a bit. “I haven't been Dame in a while Hibird." He looks back at the owner. "Um, Hibari-senpai.”

He bows as he passes by. Hibari lets him, eyes like fiends’ and even deadlier.

'Tsu-Tsu!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Google Docs ver. with the proper formatting I intended but cannot transfer over onto AO3 so I spent like twenty minutes trying to desperately redo it to fit it here lmao:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13rc4eBLWPy029_9qNfs_IS40d3BRgxJHioGGGQz7mDg/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Have a wonderful day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Quan Zhi Gao Shou RUINED ME


End file.
